In the prior art, various pet locators such as bells and the like have been employed to provide as indicators of the location of an animal, such as a pet. These devices commonly provide a substantially constant or repetitive output of sound. Further, in the prior art, it has been proposed to employ a battery-powered transmitter which is attachable to a collar which encircles the neck of a pet and which is switchable between “on” and “off” modes of operation. The known prior art devices suffer from malfunction, corrosion, and/or other deleterious effects by reason of the exposure of their switching mechanism to adverse environmental conditions, such as snow or rain or instances where hunting dog enters a body of water, for example.